Dragon Ball Omega:Hidden Power
by Omega Studios
Summary: This story is a what if Bardock traveled back into the future and warn the Saiyans before Frieza destroys their world? Now half the Saiyans are in hiding around the galaxy. And this story will focus on Cole a Saiyan who crash-landed on planet cornucopia. With only seeing glimpses of his past he wants to become the strongest in this world. And figure out his "hidden" power.
1. DBO:Hidden Power pilot pt 1

Ch.1 Pilot Pt.1 Hidden power

 _You see groups of people surrounding one person he seems to be trying to convince them of something..._

"He's coming to destroy our planet! run get to the nearest space pods!" is what a certain spiky-haired Saiyan said, no-one believed him but then some who looked exactly like him came out and said he was from the future

A small boy was put in this fancy looking pod and was being told from some hooded man who said "For the safety of our realms you must survive, only you can prevent thePure from destroying this universe" as he says this he injects some green glowing liquid into the boy when he says "To understand anything I am saying you must reach the primordial temple and unlock the past of both of our people….. goodbye Cole be seeing you soon." He closes the pod then the boy flies away from his homeworld and as this happens he sees the cruelest smile of an emperor of evil as he destroys his home-world….

15 years later on a planet near the edge of the universe

Planet: Cornucopia

Location: The mountains of Askala

"Cole Focus!" a loud booming voice shakes me back into focus as a ki blast is shot in my direction I sidestep it but it gets my arm, the pain shoots throughout my arm and I wince I remember that I'm in a snowstorm right now on one of the tallest mountains in the world mount Eajunu "If you hesitate for one second you'll die so stop daydreaming and fight!" The source of that ear-splitting voice is Rigor he is my new found trainer who saw my potential as a "warrior", whatever that means. I hear another voice from within the storm "He probably just know he's going to lose to me when we fight in the tournament" I turn around through the snowstorm and see Onio, rigors son, he's a few years older than me and he always wants to fight. I guess he likes to fight a lot I retort "Man you're funny at jokes you should become a comedian instead of a fighter because you're way better at that"

Onio agitated says" You know I'm stronger than you and that I can kick your ass!"

"Well strength isn't the only factor that can win battles"

Onio power up saying "YOU WANT TO TEST THAT THEORY!"

I get into my battle stance and reply "Hit me with your best shot!"

I hear rigor fly back and say "This is going to be interesting Just don't destroy the mountains please"

Onio rushes me as I get ready to dodge, he stops midair and charges a Thunder Buster, which I didn't expect him to do and I also charge my own attack. He yells "Thunder Buster!" and I reply "Omega Cannon !".When our beam collide a shockwave so big happens that the 20 feet of snow we were standing on started to form into an avalanche….. And we were on top of that avalanche but thanks to my quick instincts I was able to get out before it started. Onio completely clueless says"You scared of some snow?" .As I look up I notice that the snow stopped moving so shoot a barrage of ki blasts at Onio causing snow to fly everywhere Shallot being cocky says "You can't even hit me! And you think you can-*FWOOSH* That was the sound of him being engulfed by the avalanche-

I say "just cuz your strong doesn't mean you can win all your fights"

I sense Onio power-up as he shoots up and out of the snow and screams "I'm tired of your crap raaaah!" and he zooms towards me, I already know his technique and I dodge all of his attacks with ease then I duck and punch him straight in the gut and it sends him flying but he is able to stop himself midair then I come at him and we start throwing punches while circling around each other then he yells and hits me square in the jaw and I land 10 feet deep into snow the pain was jarring as I see shallot right in front of me and kicks me in the gut repeatedly and I spit out blood then he grabs my hair and drags me across the snow and throws me into one of the mountains as I get up he flys up towards me and prepares another bright-yellow thunder buster I get out of the crater I made to prepare one epic finisher that I made myself I collect all my energy and all the energy shallot dispersed and charge it into my right arm and fist. I notice that rigor looks at me in shock and amazement saying "How? you're too weak to do such an attack!"

Then Onio yells " You ready to lose!" I retort "Not If you are!". Then simultaneously we yell out our beam attack he yells "Thunder Buster!" and I yelled back "Full Power Fist!".As his beam and my fist connect there is shockwave throughout the mountains making avalanches everywhere and the storm around us splits and we can see the clear turquoise sky. We hold for a steady 15 seconds but I don't think I can keep up Shallot always more powerful than me always a step ahead of me and I'm sick and tired of it I spend months training and Onio is always ahead. I see shallot grinning knowing he is going to win.

I say struggling to keep up "I'll become stronger than you…., than rigor ….THAN EVERYONE ELSE!" I think back to all the times I've been beaten and humiliated by Onio, if I can't even hold my own against Onio how can I hold on my own in the tournament? I started getting very angry, at that moment, something in me just snapped the once-light green ki that surrounds me has turned dark green and my mind goes blank and something deep within me start growing taking control over me and I can't do anything to stop it. I make an Ear-splitting roar as I overtake shallots beam and I blast him into the mountain he goes through the mountain and out the other side. Then Rigor Shouts "W-w-what power!"

I turn around and say something to him, fly right in front of him and blast him into the opposite direction

As I'm standing there I thought about destroying this world but I resist I have friends that live here I don't want to kill them my power weakens and I drop. I regain control of my body but lose that monstrous power

"What the h*ll was that? I couldn't even control that power, I …. I should probably check to see if Onio and Rigor are okay"

I pick up my gear and fly over to shallot who is knocked out cold, I pick him up and put him onto my right shoulder and fly the other way and try to find where rigor is and he landed next to a village around 10 kilometers(6.2 miles) away from the mountains. I look at the forest and I sense what I think is his ki but this one's moving … actually, its a group chasing one it must be rigor!

I float down as fast as I can and set shallot and our gear onto the branches of a thick-tree (A tree that is thick [duh] and has a great number of branches). I follow and intercept this ki but crash into a pirate lookin' guy

"Who're you?"

"Your not rigor?"

"Good job you figured it out all by yourself huh?"

I look to my left and spot the group that was chasing him holy crap they are royal guards what did this guy do to piss them off?

"STOP THIEVES"

"Wait for what? I'm not a thieve! It's this guy!"

I point to where the pirate stranger was but he disappeared just my luck

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!"

Yeah no I ain't having none of this today rigor is hurt and I need to get to him asap!

"My trainer is hurt I have to find him!"So I fly out of the guards reach and try to sense where rigor is. I look for hours and I can't find him so I go back to where shallot is and I notice someone rummaging through our stuff and it's not Shallot or Rigor I float just above this mystery person and yell "Whatcha doin'?" The mystery figure spins around and throws three daggers at me I dodge them except one which grazes my right cheek I look at the mystery figure…..and would you look at that, it's the pirate guy he looks at me in surprise and says "how'd you find me?"

And I retort "why are you going through my stuff?"

"This ain't your stuff"

"Uh, yeah it is"

"Then prove it!"

"My name is Cole if you look behind the brown satchel to your left you'll see my name on the back of it"

He turns around and says there is no brown satchel and that's when I fly right in front of him and have one of his daggers to his throat and say "drop all of the stuff you stole from me NOW"

"O-o-okay please don't kill me" and he slowly drops all the stuff he stole from me but I can sense he is still keeping something so I reach into his inner coat pocket and find a pretty gold necklace with these three big pink smoke-like jewels

"Is this why the guards are chasing you?"

"No"

"Don't lie to me"

I sense that the guards have found me and are ready to take a shot I use the pirate as a shield "RELEASE THE THIEVE AND THE NECKLACE!"

"What necklace is this?"

"THAT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU OUTCAST!"

In a dangerous tone, I say "I'm not an outcast"

"THEN SHOW ME SOME IDENTIFICATION"

"How 'bout you come out so I can see that you are a real royal guard"

The person who comes out Is not who I was expecting. The person was shorter than I expected and showed me the royal seal, a seal only royal guard, and certain few possess. I reach into my pocket but the pirate headbutts me and grabs the necklace and runs off. But all I do is extend my right foot and he trips and falls off of the tree hitting branches on the way down and lands right In front of the royal guards who instantly pin him down and cuff him. I float down to them slowly they have their arm blasters pointed right at me I show them my Identification.

In a normal tone, the lead guard says "What bring you into these parts?"

"I'm looking for my trainer he's hurt "

"What's his name?"

"Rigor"

"Wait THE Rigor? The one who got second place in the Power Royale tournament years ago?"

Is that what it is called? The names pretty cool, the guards get alerted from some rustling in the wood they get ready to shoot but its shallot I tell them to stand down because that's rigors son.

"Where the heck where you? Why weren't you here?"

In a sarcastic tone Onio replies "Sorry Mom, I needed to take a dump"

"And to lick your wounds?"

"Next time it'll be you who's going to lose!"

"Whatever do you know where Rigor is?"

"No"

"We'll need to camp here for the night and try to find rigor tomorrow"

The royal guards prepare to leave but the lead one talks to me alone

"My name Is Sergeant Allium and I've witnessed your fine skills first-hand"

"How?"

"I saw the whole thing when you confronted the thieve with ease the royal guard could use someone like you."

"Not interested"

"Well I'm not forcing you it's your choice here's my recommendation code just show it to the secretary at the Shemgar estate building."

He gave me this card with a scan code

"When you give it to her she notifies me and I'll bring you in as a rookie make you learn the ropes you have a lot of talent"

"thanks ….."

He addressed to me and Onio when he asked "Are you going into the next tournament?"

"Yes we are going to the tournament"

"Hmmmm… do you want to have a mock battle with me? I'm just so interested in fighting you right now"

The guard seemed to be in his late 40's and I notice some scars on his arms when he takes off his heavy armor

"And why's that?"

"I assume you're going into the Power Royale Tournament, right?"

"Yeah, why?'

"My son, Shallot is entering and I want to see if you'll do any good against him"

"Oh, and you'll tell him if I have any weaknesses or not huh?"

"I would do no such thing that would be giving Shallot the upper hand and I have no interest in doing that"

I walk back 5 feet "By the way" as I get into my battle stance "Are you as strong as him?"

"That is for you decide when you fight him in the tournament"

He also gets into his battle stance and powers up. He's more powerful than I thought. This is going to be a tough one that's for sure

-End-

-Next time on Dragon Ball Omega: Pilot Pt.2: In Search for Rigor

-Who Will Win? A War veteran or a fighter with no experience of a real fight? And wheres Rigor?…...

My Notes-

This Is my first time writing a dragon ball story and I hope I can entertain you all on this thrilling journey Of Cole.

Any feedback would be nice like any discrepancies or problems. I want to evolve my writing skills and the characters within the story

P.s. I have a backbone for this story but I'm kind of making stuff up as I go along so bear with me.

And yes this will connect with the original DBZ series later on. This will be focused on Cole and how he fits into all of this, it will all make sense down the road.


	2. DBO:Pilot Pt2:In search fot Rigor

A/N: Sorry this should have been out last week but I had finals that week and I was focused and studying for that. Also, I'll be adding some bonus material at the end of this chapter within a few days so be sure to check it again for the bonus material! And tell me if you like my writing style for fighting or if I need to change something, all help will be appreciated. And thank you!

*Notice*! This chapter has been updated read past the end!

Pilot Pt.2: In search for Rigor

 _Will Cole win this fight against General Allium the war hero? Or will he lose? Can he and Onio find Rigor in time to heal him? A dangerous alliance?! Find out now!_

Planet: Cornucopia

Location: Askalan forests

Still weak from unleashing my "hidden" power I'm still wary of initiating the fight with this guy. I shouldn't underestimate him, I sense that he has had his fair share of battles. I smile when I realize I'm fighting someone who is probably more equally matched to me than Onio. I have more power but less experience in intense fights unless you count Onio beating me to a pulp. While he has way more experience than me he is weaker, just a little bit than me. He notices my smile and asks "Why are you smiling ?"

I power up to 50% and show him my power

"Cause I'm finally fighting someone new! It's boring constantly fighting Rigor and Onio!"

"Oh? You can fight Rigor as an equal?"

Getting agitated I reply "Does it matter? You're fighting me not them!" and fly towards him to land a punch. And. It. Misses. How? He was there just a second ago. Is he more powerful than I thought? he appears to my left but I notice it too late because his left fist landed into my gut the pain is surprisingly…..weak. He smiles but it falters when I snicker he's good and fast, but if he has no power behind his punches he'll never defeat me I grab his forearm with my right hand and pick him up but he resists and is standing his ground he slips out of my grip with ease and goes for a right hook but I power up to 70% and dodge effortlessly, he goes for a barrage of attacks but now it looks as though I have the upper hand and I punch him hard in his face but he is still standing unexpectedly he's powered up and does a load of punches on to me "Fool! You thought that was the extent of my power!" he kicks me into the air and charges up a beam attack "Delta ravager!"

Careening me into the sky far enough that I can't even see him, the pain in my stomach is immense. I'll have to go full power and be careful if I can beat him but I haven't done any tricks yet. Let's test his morale I drop my power to near zero and I free fall It's actually relaxing I feel all the air and the cool wind breeze by me as I'm falling I sense him flying towards me but I don't move a muscle until he grabs me. I power up to 100% and return what he did to me and I yell "You thought that was the extent of mine!". But I notice he's guarding, he knew I'd do this? But his guard is not enough for my full speed attacks and now our true power gaps are showing my jabs are finally connecting but he's catching up now, how? I need to finish this quick before he overtakes me. I butt him in the head ,that stuns him for a second, long enough for me to grab his feet and spin him into the ground I don't give him a second to breathe as he gets up from his crash landing I fly down to his level and give him a flurry of punches he's on the defensive again my punches are slowing, I'm tiring out and I know that he knows because he starts going on the offensive our blow are connecting, sending shockwaves throughout the forest. I falter and he sucker punches me which send me flying and scraping the uneven forest floor/I have cuts and bruises everywhere but that's not gonna stop me from beating Allium. As I get up he slowly walks towards me saying "There's nothing for Shallot to worry about you're weaker than I thought " Not caring about his comment. I'm standing when I notice that he has a tail wrapped around his waist like me, Onio, and Rigor

"Haaaaah…..You're a Saiyan?"

"You just noticed?"

"Well yeah I was busy fighting you"

"You should always be aware of your surroundings"

I notice his breath has quickened and that he has some gray in his hair, he must be older than I thought

"How old are you anyway? 45?"

"Try 85"

"85!? Holy moly you don't look a day over 45!"

"Did Rigor not tell you? Pure-blooded Saiyans can live to over 300 years, even longer if you're lucky."

Regaining just a little bit of stamina I actually feel slightly stronger and it's making me pumped. Also while we were talking I used the time looking at Allium for weak points and our surrounding for choke points.

"Prepare to lose old man." As I muster up all the power I can and advance towards Allium as he gets ready to fight again. Our fists clash creating waves throughout the forest. "Tch. You have a faster recovery rate than others, that's annoying." We go into another flurry of punches but this time Allium is the one who is tiring out now his guard is loosening I'm pushing back more and more and more until he falters over a tree root I prepare a spinning roundhouse kick a thing I learned at home, and it works! The kick sends him into and through the tree successfully knocking him out!

I walk towards him, wary of him springing up and doing a sneak attack but he really is out cold, I hear a river not far from here. I pick up the Ko'd general and take to the river. I lay him onto the riverbed and splash water onto his face he shoots with an exasperating "Gah!" But quickly regains his composure checks his surrounding and says with a hint of frustration "I'm surprised that you were able to defeat me" almost admiringly he says "I've seen that kick at the end before who taught you that?"

I replied "My guardian did"

"Will he be entering the tournament?"

"I don't think so"

"How come?"

"He's retired….. sort of"

He then asks "Ah, whatever where are we anyway?"

"When you blasted me into the sky I dropped with the wind carrying me away from the group"

When I looked to Allium I asked how was he so skilled in fighting He told me that he was in the war of The Four Nations and that he had met a wise martial artist who had taught him how to fight with stronger opponents keenly. We retraced our steps and found the group, they wanted to know who won I decided to be kind and say that we tied. That got a surprised glance from Onio and some Guards. Allium told his unit to all to go and pack up. Before he left I asked If I was going to pose any challenge to his son and if he was going to be at the tournament. To that, he replied, "If you train hard enough you might stand a chance but I doubt it." Then I asked if he was going to be in the tournament he replied that he was going to be there and cheer his son on, "And I don't want to fight my own son in the tournament." Finally, they finished packing up and leave since they have been tracking this guy for weeks they'll be returning to their homes they also said that they will mention me in their reports for helping them in the capture the elusive pirate Knuckle Fang which I thought was a funny name I walk up to the old General "Be seeing you at the tournament then huh?" I raise my hand to shake his and he also raises his and our handshake firmly we smile and they head off to the capital city of Shemgar.

*Line*

After they left Onio and I scoured the forest for hours to find nothing. We went and asked around in the nearby town but nobody had seen anything there either. Hours and hours go by our star is already setting. As I am scanning the underbrush again I feel a force slightly pushing me towards the mountains I feel like he's there but I don't sense anything there I say this to Onio and he said that if my "gut feeling" is wrong he's going to kill me. When we fly over back to the mountains I sense him a the base of the mountains and I go top speed and am there In seconds Onio's right behind me but he gets to Rigor first.

"Dad? Dad! It's me Onio wake up, wake up! Please…..."

He is crying I put my hand on his shoulder but he pushes it off and he gets up and looks at me in anger and yells

"If you didn't lose your screw over some fight my father wouldn't be DEAD!"

I reply with the same voice "So it's my fault you started fighting me? If you weren't so into fighting you wouldn't have brought out my hidden power!"

He punches me straight in the jaw "Shut the hell- uh?" Onio turns around and I see Rigor had grabbed his foot he groans "Stop *cough* *cough* fighting" he is immediately next to him Rigor looks to me "It wasn't your fault *cough* I should have had… stopped …"

"Save your strength father." Onio pleads, Onios punch made me near unconscious and I actually lose it and see a vision of the mountain we were on vanishing and I see me and Onio lying on the ground surrounded in the rubble and rigor he….. He's dead. I grab Rigor and yell to Onio "we need to get off the mountain NOW!"

Onio, still angry, questioned me "Why? we need to tend to his wounds"

"No time to explain we need to get off the mountain now!"

We barely got out of the way but the force of the blast blew us forward me and Onio cover Rigor as we tumbled onto some soft hills the three us turn around and the mountain we were on seconds ago has completely disappeared!

"What the…"

I don't know where the origin of the blast was but I sense that someone is fighting but who!? And I know it wasn't this guy, the energy used to destroy the mountain seemed almost dead. What was left was a small pool of lava in the center already cooling from the cold weather

*Line*

 _5 minutes earlier_

 _There are a group of scientists surrounding a sitting robot and there is also a cloaked figure to the side talking with the lead scientist._

The cloaked figure asked the lead scientist "Is he fully operational?"

The lead scientist turns around and replies "I haven't turned on the A.I. yet but I have installed the basic commands list although It only listens to my voice"

Skeptically the cloaked figure asked, "And why's that?"

The doctor again replies nervously "Oh don't worry harm won't come to you M-"

The cloaked cut him off "Do not speak my name!"

"Tch whatever, would like to see a preliminary test?"

"On what?"

The scientist grinned menacingly "Anything you want"

Skeptical the figure asked, "Can it destroy let's say that Mountain over to the right?"

"The smaller one?"

"Yes"

"Alright *grunt* Android #3!"

The android stands up and the other scientists gather near the lead scientist. In a monotone voice, it replies "Awaiting orders Doctor Prage."

One of the scientists hold up a tablet says "Program stable no setbacks"

Another one states "Energy consumption also stable"

Doctor Prage points to the mountain "Do you see the mountain about 3 miles from here to the right?"

The android lifts its arm and points at the mountain that the doctor is talking about

"That one"

The doctor sees what he is pointing at and confirms it, the doctor glances at the cloaked figure and then points at the mountain and yells as loud as he can "destroy it."The android opens his hand charging an attack then it beeped and lowered his arm.

Angered severely "what are you-" the android cut him off "There are three life signatures on that mountain"

The scientist replies "I don't care, destroy it!"

"But-Furious the scientist replies "Override code:311M1N4T3! Destroy it NOW!"

The android's eyes turn red as it lifts its arm in a split-second, powers up and blew it up without hesitation you can feel the shockwave even from where they are standing. One of the scientists exclaims in glory "We finally di-ugh" the scientist looks down at the gaping hole in his chest and falls to the ground the others turn, dumbfounded, around to see the cloaked figure with his hand up they all scatter, one brings out a gun another a laser assault rifle doctor prage hides behind the Android and "Android! Activate program !"

The android replies "Affirmative" and sets a barrier around him and the doctor. Others try to get in the doctor tells the android not to let them in. All the other scientist are getting dismembered and dying, blood everywhere the last doctor aim his laser rifle right at the figures face a sprays the whole magazine. The cloaked replies "That the best you got?" and cuts his head clean off with his hand using his ki. The cloaked figure now all bloodied walks toward the barrier striking it multiple times at it but to no effect

"Hm. I should have gone for the head first and not the body."

The doctor smiles "Well I'm not surprised you would betray me I would have done the same to you"

" You knew all along? Then why didn't you warn your friends?"

"Friends haha they weren't friends they just people to help me reach my goal you did all the work for me by disposing of them…"

"And whys that?"

"I had reason to believe that one of them was a spy for the royal government."

"Interesting why would they be following you?"

"Did you not see the power of my android!?"

The cloaked figure turns around as if sensing something he looks back to the doctor

"How about we come to an agreement before they arrive?"

"How do I know you're not going to betray me?"

"Because I am genuinely interested in your mind and your creation."

He wipes the blood off of his hands with one of the lab coats and takes a phone out of his pocket and sets it onto the ground. "When you unlock this phone 250 million denarii will be transferred to your account and a phone number for us to find a place to meet for further partnership deals and contracts."

The doctor confused and surprised asks "your…..going….. to fund me?"

"Yes but be quick about your decision the Royal Guard and the RBI (Royal Bureau of Investigations) are going to be here in around 5 minutes."

He flys away with Doctor Prage in thought.

 _He can sense them from that far away? I must be careful around this one there must be a reason why he funding me. And it's not because of #3…what could it be?_

The android interrupts his thoughts by asking him "What are my next set of orders? The possible Investor was correct the RBI and Royal Guards are converging onto our location In t-minus 4 minutes and 35 seconds."

"Destroy all the equipment here excluding the phone."

"Affirmative"

As the android is destroying all evidence of them performing any tests or them being here at all the Doctor picks up the phone and unlocks it with a swipe the loading screen shows the transference of funds. The doctor still amazed at the amount of money that just got transferred into his account.

The android asks if he should dispose of the bodies the doctor tells him to leave them alone "I want to find out which one was the spy I'm putting my money on she was a secretive one. Whatever let's get going shall we."

The scientist piggybacks the android and they fly off to Doctor Prage secret laboratory."

*Line*

A few hours later

Location: Shemgar City

 _Cole and Onio are sitting on a bench patiently waiting outside of a store waiting for Rigor while eating food from a local vendor…._

"Mm, these shawarmas are so delicious."

"You got that right." Onio replies

As they are finishing there meal they sense Rigor leaving the store. They turn around to see rigor barely moving a cart full of short-sleeve shirts, shoes and arm guards this piqued their interest. As they walk up to him he grins "I've should've have stopped going soft on you, For the past month I haven't pushed you. But now." He tosses a shirt to Cole It seems like a normal shirt but when Cole caught It It dropped to the ground

"Holy… this weighs like a ton!"

"These are weighted gear each boot weighs at50 pounds, each armband weighs at 50 pounds, and the shirt weighs at around 100 pounds. We are going to be wearing all of this until the World Tournament."

Onio "This will make me stronger right?"

"Well, once you get used to it"

As Onio puts, on all the gear he trips and falls "Ow!I'm supposed to walk in these now!?"

Rigor grins "Not only walk. We will be training, hiking, swimming we'll be training twice as hard now the tournament is around the corner and 3 months Isn't much time but you are Saiyans you will be stronger than ever for the tournament!"

Onio has a face of determination as he looks to Cole and says "I'll become stronger than you I don't care about your crazy power I don't care that you beat me! I'll train super hard now!"

Cole with the same enthusiasm replies "Well now that I'm stronger than you I want to keep my position I'll train twice more than you!"

"Well, I'll train more than you!"

"Right back at you!"

Rigors mind. _Finally, they have formed a raibaru-sai(rivalry bond). Instead of Onio seeing Cole as a weakling he sees him as an equal same goes for Cole he saw Onio as an impassable obstacle but now that that's behind them they'll become even stronger than ever before, stronger than me, stronger than….. Hurricane the emperor of the five Cities. He has probably already chosen a successor to the throne. They have to win this tournament, this one is the Golden year tournament more people will be joining this tournament that means it'll be harder for them to even qualify in the tournament hmmm…. I'll have to push them to pass their limits and make their saiyan blood boil for the hard fights to come…..._

*Line*

*End*

-Next time Dragon Ball Omega Chapter 3:The Clan of the Rising Phoenix!

An Intermission!? The Tournament has been delayed by a day? And the King is going to grant the winner one wish!? What are Cole and Onio gonna do? Join a clan? Why not! Eat some good food? Heck yeah!

There are many popular Clans to join like the Spirit-Dragons or the Shredder-Sharks but one clan, in particular, catches Cole eye.

A once popular clan but due to the war, they lost most of their people during it now it has very few people and is constantly bullied by the other clans, the clan of the Rising Phoenix!

Bonus stuff for you all!

1\. Character backgrounds, I'll be spreading them throughout my next chapters based on who has shown up in previous episodes (3-5 per. Chapter).

Before you read: Clans are kind-off like guilds from fairy tail they are groups of people who do jobs for people but you can also hire them to fight in wars and stuff like that the harder and more popular jobs you do the more money and popular you get and can possibly be supported by an investor and there are things Clan turf wars that will happen later on in this story. In the next chapter, Cole will be joining one of these clans.

Age:18

Birthdate: September 7th, 734

Clan: Not decided

Favorite food: Tiramisu (He'll do anything for them ANYTHING….)

Favorite beverage: Chamomile tea

Description: A saiyan who escaped extinction as a child but lost his memory of it. He crash-lands onto a planet near the edge of the universe called planet Cornucopia. Where he was found and raised by a century-old namekian on, he meets Rigor and Onio In a nearby town. Rigor witnessing his hidden potential put him under his wing. And months later is when this tale starts.

Age: Unkown

Birth: January 25th, ?

(Age and Birthdate are hidden because it will tie into a major point later on in the series but he is in his 70's)

Clan: Not decided

Favorite food: Chocolate Ice cream (No one knows this is his favorite food and he likes to keep it that way)

Favorite beverage: Fruit punch

Description: A full-blooded saiyan Bounty hunter still in his prime but with many mysteries like how did he also land on this planet and has a full-blooded saiyan son? His ambition is to have the strongest disciples in the world so that they can win against his arch-enemies pupils Hurricane. He also loves to be in nature but he thinks it a weak trait of his.

Age:20

Birthdate: February 1st, 733

Clan: Not decided

Favorite food:Roast beef

Favorite beverage: Fruit punch

Description: He wants to please his father and become the strongest in the world. He hates that cole can still fight him as an equal even when he is stronger than him he likes to fight with brute force. Onio wishes to be in a clan with his father so that they can get a more stable income of money.

Age: Unknown

Birthdate: Unknown

Clan: Spirit-Dragons

Description: A Childhood friend of Rigor who betrayed him for the throne. And banished him from ever achieving kinghood and opening or joining a clan. Hurricane is thought to be one of the most powerful characters in the world

2\. Sneak peek on new characters! (That will be coming on within the next few chapters)

Age:29

Birthdate: March 12th, 724

Clan: Shredder-Sharks

Description: A Dark-blue skinned man with rock spikes on his elbows and his hair with a big boulder on his back A very experienced fighter who four years ago lost to shallot in the tournament and got second place in the of this he has a very rash and mean character. He recently became the strongest character in the Shredder-Shark clan. Nothing will stop him from achieving his ultimate goal to become the first place champion of the golden year tournament.

Age:?

Birthdate:?/?/734

Clan: Not decided

(Age and birth will be revealed later on, but she is younger than 25)

Description: A recently popularized vigilante who has been turned into the cities heroine. She fight's crime and is pretty strong but has no martial arts skill. She also wants to join the tournament but her reasons to fight are to gain popularity around the world.

Authors Note:Sorry the bonus part took longer than expected because I had to put facts about characters in here and that was a while.

P.S. I'm postponing the tournament by an chapter or two because I want to add more context into the tournament and the world that Cole and the others live in.

See you next time!


End file.
